


Desert Hike

by Ewthatslewed



Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Birth, Emetophilia, Insects, Mpreg, Oviposition, Parasites, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting, ovi, parasite birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewthatslewed/pseuds/Ewthatslewed
Summary: A boy goes out into the desert for a hike, not knowing what kind of wild life could be waiting to snatch him up
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Desert Hike

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for a response to an ask on tumblr that I got kinda carried away with

imagine a boy going out for a hike by himself and getting attacked by a swarm of parasites. as he’s running from them, he trips ever some rocks and falls into a crack in the ground. with nowhere to go, he’s overpowered by the parasites, who stuff him full of eggs as he screams for help. The last thing he feels before he blacks out is his belly swelling as dozens of eggs are pumped into his stomach. When he wakes up, the insects gone. He tries to stand but something heavy is keeping him from getting up. When he tries to push it off of him, his hands meet his own flesh and he looks down to find his tummy, massive and round, towering over his body.

The eggs have grown and hatched inside him overnight, and the parasites are now eager to grow and feed on their host. He can feel their movements beneath his palms as they push through his taut skin, their tiny sharp claws tearing at his stomach. His belly twists and writhes as they explore their environment, making him sob and scream in pain. He gags and retches, his stomach trying to rid itself of the dozens of parasites, which only makes them angry. They writhe and claw and bite at his fleshy inner belly, causing the boy to cry out and clutch the distorting mound. The coppery taste of blood fills his mouth as his stomach bleeds. With his belly so full, there’s no hope of climbing out of the hole. He lays there in the rocky dirt for days, crying and screaming desperately for someone to save him while the parasites continue to grow within him.

It takes four days for someone to finally hear his cries. They climb down to find the poor boy thin and dehydrated, weakly clutching his bloated belly. He sobs when he sees his rescuer, reaching out for them, gasping weakly and begging them to save him. The rescuer scoops up the boy as gently as possible, gingerly cradling him as they start to make their way back up, only for the boy to scream out in agony as his belly suddenly comes to life with movement. The jostling of being picked up has awoken parasites inside him, and they’ve just decided they want to come out now. The boy thrashes in his rescuers arms, falling to the ground clawing at his abdomen. Shocked, the rescuer crouches beside the boy and he screams and screams.

As he screams, his belly pulses beneath his shaking hands, heaving sickly with each breath. The boy’s cries are suddenly cut off, and with a sharp gag the tip of a clawed leg bursts from his open mouth. A massive insect like creature drags itself from the boy’s body, thick plates of armor and long limbs sliding from his pale lips as he chokes. The rescuer stumbles back, watching in horror as the foot long creature wretches it’s wings from the boy’s mouth and drops to the ground in front of him. The boy cries as he watches the parasite twitch in a puddle of thick mucus. Before he can scream again, he feels something wet between his legs and an eminence pressure building in his lower belly.

He cries for his rescuer to help him as he tries to spread his legs. They rush over to his side and carefully pull his pants down to the ankles. Contractions rip through his massive belly, making him scream as he pushes with all his strength. Another parasite inches it’s way down through his tight bowls until it start to bulge against his hole. He shrieks as it’s head breaks through and the creature starts to squirm inside him, trying to make it’s exit faster then he’s ready for.

As the parasite emerges painfully slow, the boy kicks his legs, gasping as his tummy clenches over and over. As each plate of armor pops out a shiver runs up and down his spine and he frantically shakes his head, hands fumbling for something to grip onto. The thrashing parasite finally plops out and the boy collapses to the ground, trembling and sobbing. Two have escaped, but his writhing belly hasn’t shrunk at all. With the little bit of extra room, the ones still inside are crawling up and down his stomach walls, desperate to get out.

The boy lets out a sob of despair when he feels something pushing up his throat at the same time as the pressure building in his pelvis. The parasites are eager to be born and have started to come out even faster. His body thrashes as he vomits up insect after insect while he pushes even more of them from his belly. The rescuer tries to help as best as they can, rubbing and pushing on the boy’s tummy to help the parasites move out, hoping to speed up the birthing.

Dozens of thick, slimy parasites lay around the boy, crawling on top of his trembling belly and chittering loudly. Slowly his stomach deflates as each parasite is birthed, looking to be more then half as empty as it was at the beginning. He gasps for breath between each bout of vomiting, struggling to take in air, throat clogged with thick foul tasting mucus. It’s been hours since the first parasite was birthed and the boy is exhausted. He whimpers weakly as he struggles to push each one out, groaning in pain as they make their exit.

He wraps his arms around his tummy and cries, rocking his body in an attempt to ease the pain. Looking up pitifully, he begs his rescuer to just pull the parasites out as they emerge from his hole, desperate for the whole thing to be over. The next parasite starts to emerge, and the rescuer carefully places one hand around it’s neck, then with one swift movement, they wrench the whole thing from the boy’s body. The boy screams and arches his back as he feels himself tear when the creature is pulled out, lifting his belly into the air. The parasites are tossed to the side one after the other and the boy’s belly shrinks with each one.

By the time the last one is finally birthed, the boy is nearly unconscious. Laying in a puddle of blood and mucus, surrounded by piles of writhing parasites, his vision fades in and out. His arms lay across his belly, still swollen and inflamed as his lungs drag in breath. The newborn insects quickly skitter off into the surrounding rocks and out of sight. Both the boy and his rescuer are exhausted, but the boy desperately needs medical attention, and they can’t stay where they are or the parasites might come back to breed again.

The rescuer carefully scoops the boy up and puts him on their back so they can climb out. The sun is high in the sky, beating ruthlessly down on the hot rocky ground as they start their long walk back. The nearest town is hours away.


End file.
